1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector securely mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector mounted on a PCB (not shown) comprises an insulating housing 7, a shield 8 and a plurality of contacts 9. The housing 7 forms a mating face 71 in a front thereof with a pair of through holes 75 defined at both sides. A step portion 73 is formed at a rear of the housing 7 and defines two through holes 74 thereon corresponding to the through holes 75 on the mating face 71. At a bottom of the step portion 73 is a bottom surface 72 formed perpendicularly to the mating face 71. A pair of locking means 10 for securing the connector to the PCB each comprises a vertical portion 104 with an aperture 103 thereon, a pair of legs 102 extending parallel to the vertical portion 104, and a connection portion 101 connected therebetween. In assembly, a respective bolt 11 is inserted throughout the aperture 103 of the locking means 10 and the through hole 75 on the mating face 71 and riveted onto the shield 8 to associate the locking means 10 with the housing 7, whereby the legs 102 of the locking means 10 are inserted through the through holes 74 on the step portion 73 and secured in holes of the PCB.
However, during insertion of a mating connector, an inserting force exerted on the connector produces a turning moment on the connector and the legs of the locking means become the pivot point of the turning moment. There is such a long distance between the legs and the mating face of the conventional connector that a small inserting force will lead to a large tuning moment. Subsequently, a resisting moment corresponding to the turning moment is acting on the legs and a longitudinal length of the legs serves as the moment arm. The legs will be subjected to a larger resisting force due to a shorter moment arm of the resisting force. Namely, when the connector is confronted with an operation of inserting/withdrawing a mating connector (not shown) for many times, engagement between parts of the connector may be destroyed and stability of signal transmission cannot be achieved.
Hence, an improved connector for mounting onto a PCB is required to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can be firmly secured on a PCB.
To achieve the afore-mentioned object, an electrical connector of the present invention includes an insulating housing with a plurality of cavities therein, a shield for enclosing the housing, a plurality of contacts received in the corresponding cavities, a pair of bolts for connecting the shield and the housing, and a pair of resisting pads. The housing forms a front mating face and a bottom surface. A mating portion extending from the mating face is covered by an enclosing portion of the shield. A pair of boardlocks and a soldering pad are formed at a bottom of the shield for securing the connector on a printed circuit board. The resisting pad includes a retentive portion adapted for securing to the printed circuit board and a vertical portion received in a corresponding recess defined in the bottom surface of the housing. The resisting pads, the soldering pad and the pair of boardlocks of the shield provide an increasing retentive force on the connector comparing to a conventional connector, whereby the connector of the present invention is firmly secured on the PCB.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.